


vape chan

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, adam sandler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Vaping, cool kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonic vapes. adam sandler senpai is mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vape chan

Nyaaaaaa moaned ssonic the hedgehog as he took his first puff, vaping for the first time was exciting for him. he exhaled as the smoke exited his lung, filling the room with a think, steamy, atmosphere. mmmmm, spicy ;) suddenly he was aware of a presence in the room... he felt a haNd on his shoulder, turning around quickly and nearly dropping his e-cig, he was met with non other than Mr Adam Sandler himself  
Nya!!!! SSandler kun!!! dont scare me like that!!!!  
adam sandler gentle stroked his chin... give me some of that dank vape sonic chan  
BUT ADAM SENPAI!!! this is my vape!!!!

sonic cried as adam sandler senpai stole his e cig and began to vape

**Author's Note:**

> wow. sonic is so cool. he vapes. this is for u sam


End file.
